


The Gang Watches Steven Universe

by Hisha



Series: The Rainbow Connection [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, based on Venom movie-verse, but if you haven't watched it you must have already been spoiled on it years ago, spoilers for season 1 of Steven Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisha/pseuds/Hisha
Summary: OCs from More Than The Sum of Your Parts binge-watch SU with Eddie&Ven because of reasons. That's it, that's the story.Read the previous fic in the series first!





	The Gang Watches Steven Universe

Had Ruby been told a few weeks ago that she would one day binge-watch cartoons with two aliens and their human hosts in Eddie Brock's apartment, she wouldn't have believed it. She would have thought it was a weirdly specific but very unlikely scenario. Life, however, has a way to make very unlikely things happen sometimes and so there she was, watching Em plug her laptop to Eddie's TV and Eddie himself covering the low table in enough snacks (about half of which contained chocolate) to feed ten people.

“Ok, Rain” Em told her symbiote, “you _really_ don't wanna be spoiled on that one so. You know the rule.”

Ruby couldn't hear Rainbow's response of course, but it seemed to satisfy Em.

The latter made sure the sound was coming from the TV and not her computer, then started the episode for real.

“Why are we watching a kids cartoon, again?” Eddie asked as he and the others sat down on the couch.

“You'll understand in a few episodes”, Ruby assured him. “Trust us. Takes a while to really get going.”

He shrugged and reached for some dark chocolate. Em soon followed. After a while of eating snacks and exchanging a few comments about what was happening on screen, Eddie said :

“Venom asks if Garnet's the leader 'cause she has two gems.”

The girls looked at each other for a brief moment before replying that this wasn't the case.

“It does make her stronger though, right?” Eddie continued.

“Sure does”, Ruby confirmed.

“She's... Stronger Than You”, Em said with a big smile.

“Venom says no.”

“That was a joke about a later ep”, Ruby explained, “no-one is doubting y'all's power.”

Eddie served himself some more snacks.

 

Some episodes later, half the snacks were gone and Rainbow could feel their host was anticipating something really good. The temptation to root around in her mind and find out what it was was great, but spoilers. And she had told them not to do that. Well, she would establish that same rule for various other reasons too. As an organism who needs to inhabit a host to survive, the concept of personal boundaries was tricky to understand, but it was important to Em so they had to respect that. This time however, it wasn't just about her. Rainbow could tell. She wanted her symbiote to have the best experience possible.

Then, on the TV screen, Garnet's sunglasses came off for the first time.

**She has three eyes too?!**

Em hummed an affirmative response while chewing a mouthful of chocolate.

**Is that what you wanted me to see?**

She swallowed then explained it was one of the things but not the only one. This peaked Rainbow's interest even more.

Ruby hesitantly put her arm on Em's shoulders.

 

All the snacks were gone now and the low table was covered in empty wrappers. On the screen, after an entire episode of build-up and a song that was sure to get stuck in Eddie's head for the rest of the day, Amethyst and Pearl finally formed Opal.

“So does that mean-” Eddie started before being interrupted by Venom.

**Do not say it. Em will be mad at us if we spoil it for Rainbow.**

“Yeah, you're right. Nevermind then.”

Once the episode was over, it was time for the girls to leave. Em disconnected her laptop, turned it off and put it back in her bag. She and Ruby helped Eddie clean up.

“Same time next week?” Em asked.

“Sure”, the other humans replied.

Eddie really needed to buy even more snacks before then.

 

The following week, the gang was reunited again to finish season one.

Near the end of the evening, Em had her arm wrapped around Ruby and Eddie was finishing the last of the snacks.

“So the gems are aliens”, he said. “Did you ever meet sentient rocks up there in space?”

 **No,** Venom replied, **but even a species as old as mine cannot possibly have seen everything in the universe. I doubt they would look like this though.**

Eddie got up to fetch some water for everyone, hurrying so he wouldn't miss anything important.

**What is it with humans always representing extraterrestrials as looking like Earth creatures in your stories anyway? A lot of the time they are just humans in different colours.**

“'Guess it's just easier for us to imagine. And find actors for.”

Shortly after he sat back down, Steven met a red gem with a suspiciously familiar-looking cubic haircut.

**Must be one half of Garnet.**

Both girls on the other side of the couch had huge smiles on their faces that intensified even more as Sapphire and Ruby (gem Ruby, not the human one) ran towards each other, did their little dance and... fused into Garnet.

Rainbow sprouted out of Em's chest as a multicoloured tendril reaching for the TV screen, almost touching the newly-formed Garnet, and formed their now familiar three-eyed, toothy face.

“ **She's... she's a fusion! I understand now!** ”

“We knew it”, Eddie stated, but was completely ignored.

Rainbow remained glued to the screen like this for the entirety of Garnet's song, only retracting back into their host once it was over.

 

Later, as Em was climbing the stairs back to her aunt&uncle's apartment, she was still humming Stronger Than You.

 **What about that other fusion though?** Rainbow asked.

“Malachite. And she represents... bad relationships. Garnet said it herself : they're bad for each other.”

**Garnet is the coolest! I'm so glad she's a fusion! And a good one!**

“I knew you'd like it”, Em smiled.

**She means a lot to you too, doesn't she? And so do Sapphire and gem Ruby. I don't even need to read your mind to tell.**

“She's the embodiment of a lesbian relationship, of course she's important to me.”

Em reached the apartment, got inside & greeted by her relatives, then went to her room to set her bag down onto her desk chair.

**I want to be like Garnet.**

“Don't we all.”

**So with human Ruby, we're all like Alexandrite I guess. One big relationship between several people.**

“Wait what?”

**We like Ruby. Pretty sure she likes us.**

Em covered her now bright red face with her hands.

“Let's... not get ahead of ourselves”, she said, her voice muffled by her own palm.

**We'll think about it later, probably. Let's eat some dinner now.**

 


End file.
